Odin Sword
Odin Sword (オーディンソード, Ōdin Sōdo) is a shoot hissatsu technique. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Summon the power of Odin's sword with a magic circle, and throw it true!"'' ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers'' *''"Use the Odin's word to slice towards the goal! To Valhalla!"'' Users Info Anime It is used by Fideo in the anime as he ties against Endou by using it during the match of Inazuma Japan Vs. Orpheus, ensuring their seat in the finals. But it didn't go so well when they fought Little Gigant as Rococo Urupa didn't even need to use a hissatsu to block it. While helping Endou train for his new hissatsu it is shown that his move improved over some time and that it has now evolved to Odin Sword 改, Endou can't seem to block Fideo's move but he keeps on trying. After seeing Endou is determined, he was able to evolve it to 真 Odin Sword. Afterwards Endou wasn't able to block it but he thanked Endou for the opportunity. In Evolution, it was seen Odin Sword 改 lights the ball more shinier. In 真 Odin Sword, both the ball and the rune lights up more further. Game In one of the game cutscenes, he can be seen using it effectively and scoring a point with it, sealing their seat to the Football Frontier International. Just like in the anime, it has the same story. Though in the game, you can equip some other characters with Odin Sword. Though in the game story, he is the one who originally wields it and he battles teams with his hissatsu. Movie It was used in the movie by Fideo and was used as a chain shoot with Kanon's God Cannon to score a goal against Ogre but was blocked by Zagomel's High Voltage. The way it was used, was different from both the anime and game. Usage In the anime, the user takes a run up to the ball and lifts his heel high up in the air. The ball then shines with ancient runes. The user then kick the ball with a golden energy sword surrounding the ball. In the game, the user simply takes a run up and kick the ball with a golden energy sword surrounding it. Gallery Odin sword clear.png|Odin Sword in the movie. Odin Sword manga.jpg|Odin Sword in the manga. Odin Sword game artwork.png|Odin Sword's game artwork. Odin sword orpheus TCG.png|Odin Sword in the TCG. IG-06-046.PNG|IG-06-046 IGS-09-051.png|IGS-09-051 Slideshow Anime Shin Odin Sword 1.png Shin Odin Sword 2.png Shin Odin Sword 3.png Shin Odin Sword 4.png Shin Odin Sword 5.png Shin Odin Sword 6.png Shin Odin Sword 7.png Shin Odin Sword 8.png Shin Odin Sword 9.png Video Anime Movie Game ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Trivia *The circles say "Odin Sword" in runes. *In the anime and Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! game the appearance of this hissatsu is yellow, while in Inazuma Eleven Strikers its colour is orange. **Also in one of the beginning cutscenes of Inazuma Eleven 3 video game, Fideo uses Odin Sword with his left foot, yet every single appearance otherwise he kicks with his right. *Curiosly, in the Italian dub of the TV series, Odin Sword is named "Spada Micidiale" (Lethal Sword). Category:Earth hissatsu Category:Shoot chains